


The Dark Witch

by The_Enchantress_Phoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Friendship, Protectiveness, Resurrection, Slow Romance, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Enchantress_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Enchantress_Phoenix
Summary: Nami is a young witch who lived hidden from the world until she met Corazon and Law, but after years she will be separated from them and she will become a dark witch because she broke the rules of witchcraft, as for Law blinded by hate and revenge will do everything to destroy his enemies, but his love for the witch blinded him even more, is love good or bad?





	1. Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello; 
> 
> I started writing this fanfiction in French and I decided to make an English version too, it’s a story that is in an alternate universe, medieval time to be precise, you have all heard of the witch hunt, and of course there will be romance between my two favorite characters LawxNami;
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and don’t forget to comment.

"Burn the witch." The inhabitants of the village of Kokoyashi shouted while they were all gathered around a small house in the heart of the mandarin field, their din rang out around the area and their eyes were lit up with red by the torches they held, they were armed with pitchforks and sticks, and they were burning everything in their path, whilst their children were throwing stones at the cottage.

They were led by a man who has a long nose and sharp teeth, The new mayor of the village and a former criminal named Arlong, he and his men took control of the city a few month earlier, and since then, he has imposed high taxes on the villagers and is only sowing discomfort.

A few days ago, he discovered that the little red-haired girl who lived with her adoptive mother and adoptive sister outside the village was a witch, one of his men had seen the girl creating clouds over the mandarins field and rain fell from these clouds, apparently, she was watering the trees that way, and since that day, Arlong incited the villagers to kill the girl because any witch had to be hunted, even if she was young.

A man dressed in a police uniform tried to stop villagers and show them that the real enemy was the new mayor, however, he was ignored and even threatened by Arlong's men, despite this, he hadn't given up, he was still the sheriff of the village and wasn't going to accept such an injustice.

The mock-looking mayor turned to the villagers and lifted his right palm up into the air to get everyone's attention, his jaw was tight and his eyes narrowed, when the silence reigned, he pointed his index to the sky.

"This girl," He began as he looked down at the crowd. "This girl created clouds right here and the clouds started to rain.

"If she decides to kill us, she can engulf our village in a few minutes." One of Arlong's men yelled to kindle the fire of the discord even more.

"Not to mention that the king himself ordered to hunt witches and burn them." Arlong remarked.

"But it's a child," Genzo interrupted him, taking a stand next to him and he began to beg everyone. "You can't kill her without mercy."

"You are the sheriff and you know very well that the king's orders are indisputable," The man with sharp teeth argued. "Today she is a child and tomorrow she will become a woman, we will not be safe anymore nor our children."

He smiled victoriously as he heard the cheers of the villagers.

"Let's kill the witch!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

Hidden under a table, a mother hugs her two daughters to reassure them, they were crying and trembling with fear, it was least she could do, she swore curses of her current situation, she wasn't one to hide, but she couldn't go ahead without thinking about the consequences.

Belmer jumped when a window was shattered by a big pebble, she looked down at her girls as they clutched at her, she swore again and hugged them harder.

Her brain was blocked and no solution came to her mind, all she knew was, that her priority was the safety of her daughters; she gave a long sigh as she heard the mayor's speech, she knew the man hated her because she refused to become his lover and all he wanted was to destroy her, she narrowed her eyes as she remembered the disgusting demand of the long-nosed monster, but her current story was different, the man wanted to kill her daughter

It's been two years since she discovered Nami's ability, that day, it was very cold and the house was engulfed in the snow, Nojiko was seriously ill and her body temperature was very low for three days, not only were they stuck in a refrigerated house, in addition, they could not go down to the village because the road was blocked by snow.

The little red-haired girl had stayed at her sister's bedside for three days until she stung one of her usual crisis on their poverty and their miserable living conditions, by dint of shouting, a red sphere that gave off heat surrounded her and in a few seconds, the temperature of the room was that of a summer day, Belmer understood immediately that the girl was a witch and she did everything to protect her from the fate of being destined to die.

A shattering of glass took her out of her thoughts and she heard poor Genzo trying to dissuade the villagers.

"It's all my fault." Nami murmured between sobs.

"No! It's not true," Belmer grunted, meeting her daughter's painful look. "It's the fault of this monster Arlong! Keep it in your head!"

The woman was unable to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes, suddenly an idea came to her mind.

"Listen to me girls," She continued in a soft tone. "I will make diversion and during that time you will run away, you understand?

"No, I want to come with you and also I can create a storm that will kill them all." She shouted, wiping her tears.

"Don't ever say that again!" Belmer growled her daughter and she started going out from under the table. "I have a plan in mind, you will just do as I ask you"

Nami arched her eyebrows hopefully as Nojiko began to shake.

"I'm … I'm afraid." The blue-haired girl mumbled, squeezing her palms on her cheeks.

"Don't worry, mom will take us out of here." Nami reassured her sister, extending her arm, Nojko put her hand in her sister's and let her put her up.

Belmer's heart jumped on hearing her little daughter say mom, usually she called her Belmer, she couldn't help but catch her two daughters in a long hug.

"It's times girls, I'm going out now and you are going to escape to the woods." She said before kissing them.

They both nodded and prepared to go out from the back window, while Belmer opened the door and went out to face the raging crowd in front of the house.

She snorted to try not to cry and clenched her fists firmly, then she started moving forward until she reached the mayor who was watching her dangerously.

"I see you've come to your senses," Arlong started, staring at the woman in front of him with an unhealthy look. "Give us the girl and we will leave you alone."

"Never!" Belmer replied in a determined tone.

"You want to risk your life as well as that of the other girl because of a little witch, I don't know where you picked her up, you're stupidity will make you lose." The long-nosed man said before cringing his teeth, he was irritated because of the woman's arrogance.

"They are my children and a mother must do everything to protect her children," She declared, crossing her arms. "If you want to touch them, first you'll have to step over my corpse."

She hoped deep inside her that the girls ran away.

Arlong's smile has grown, showing all of his teeth and he pulled his gun from his belt, the agitation around them was silent at the scene that followed, the mayor loaded his weapon and pointed it towards the chest of the woman in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the house, the two girls were petrified hearing what was going on outside.

Nami grimaced when she heard her mother converse with the mayor and she understood right away her intentions, Belmer was going to sacrifice herself for her and Nojiko, so that they can escape, _"It's my fault"_ this phrase was repeated in a loop in her head, every problem that happened to her family, she was always the offender, several times the merchants came to complain because she stole them, and because of her unlimited needs, Belmer had to work hard to satisfy them, she was a burden, it was sure.

A click sounded in her head making her come out of her thoughts, it was the sound of reloading a weapon, her feet dragged her hurriedly to the door, seeing what was happening, she hid her mouth with her hands, Arlong had a gun stuck in her mother's chest and before she can do anything, the monster had pressed the trigger.

Nami blinked a few times trying to understand; _Did her mother get shot?,_ she was shocked and troubled, in addition, her vision became blurred because of the tears accumulating in her eyes, several feelings manifested in her heart, fear, sorrow and sadness, but what she felt the most was anger.

" _Why_?" She thought

Unbeknownst to her, the sun shining in the sky had disappeared to give way to clouds of absolute darkness.

While the little red-haired girl was getting closer to the lifeless body of her mother lying on the floor, lightning began to fall from the sky around the gathering, followed by a strong of the thunder that made the faces of the villagers pale, a lightning fell on one of Arlong's men burning him, after this action, panic spread and everyone hastened to flee, at that moment, Nami dropped down beside her mother.

The redhead felt the presence of Nojiko, she sent her a look over her shoulder and seeing her in critical condition, she was devastated even more, the blue haired girl was shaking like a leaf and was hiding her mouth with her hands as tears flowed from her eyes, then she glanced at Arlong, the man had remained planted in his initial place, his face had lost its colors and his eyes were wide open.

She got up and faced the man who killed her mother by shooting him a murderous look, lightning began fell from the sky surrounding the mayor, but a hand on her shoulder caught her attention, she turned to find Genzo the sheriff of the village looking at her with watery eyes.

"You must run away now." The man whispered in a soft voice that she could barely hear.

"I have to kill this monster before." She said determinedly.

"You think Belmer wants you to become a killer," Genzo growled, taking Nami by the shoulders and shaking her. "She sacrificed herself for you two so the least you can do is respect her act."

"But …. But he killed her." She stuttered looking at her mother with a lost look.

"Not now if you want her to rest in peace." He ordered as he started pulling the girl towards the woods.

"And Nojiko?" She asked, sniffing.

"I will watch over her, don't worry," He reassured her as he continued to drag her to the entrance of the forest. "Go straight to the north, you will find the village of Loguetown.

"Yes." She said shaking her head.

"I," He started before sighing a long sigh. "I'm counting on you to survive."

She smiled tenderly before starting to sink into the woods.

* * *

Three years later.

Two men were walking in the streets of Sabaody city, a tall white man who wore a gigantic black feathered coat, he must have been in his thirties, he was accompanied by a dark-haired young man wearing a long black coat and a Nordic hat, he had a big sword leaning on his right shoulder.

" _Travelers_ ," The red-haired girl thought as she leaned against a wall. " _Easy-to-skin prey_."

Since Nami left her village, she specialized in theft because it was the fastest way to have easy money and she had a special talent for that, at the same time, she learned to master her powers appropriately.

It had been a year since she moved to Sabaody, a shopping city where there are many people to steal and also there are many attractions to have fun, throughout the years that she spent alone, Nami remained in the shadow of others and she avoided contact with the world, because she was afraid of being rejected a second time.

The redhead had spent all day tracking her potential victims, from shop to shop, then to their hotel, and now, she found herself at a table at the corner of a tavern watching the two men eat and drink, she hoped they were going to booze so she could steal them easily.

She noticed that the blond was eating and drinking without worrying about anything, but the brown was something else, he had some kind of impenetrable guard, he watched everything around him and for a few moments, she felt that he was putting cold, calculating looks on her.

" _Apparently, even the prey is watching its predator._ " She thought with a mischievous smile.

However, she knew he wasn't going to doubt of her, she's still a kid of thirteen-year-old, but it would be better to stay on guard.

After finish eating, the blond took out a money-filled purse from his coat pocket to pay the bill, which meant they would leave the place, Nami got out before them and she preceded them on the road to their hotel, she waited for them in an empty street and when she saw them, she rushed on the blond byrunning and hit him.

"Sorry sir." She apologized while she used the confusion to steal the purse from the pocket of the man.

"It's nothing my little." The blond smiled stupidly after blinking his eyes a few times.

She sent him a grateful smile and as she was about to leave, she froze when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Not so fast my pretty," The brown man grumbled in a hoarse voice. "If this idiot didn't notice, me I'm not so stupid."

He tightened his grip on her.

"I don't understand what you mean!" the redhead said nervously, she felt a several drops of sweat on her forehead.

"Give me back what you just took." The black haired man ordered, frowning.

"I didn't take anything." She lied by swelling her cheeks.

"If you don't five me back what you took, I'll cut you into several pieces and get it back." The brown threatened her with a sign to look at the sword that had fallen to the ground during her intrusion.

"What are you talking about Law? Leave the poor girl in peace, you scare her." The blond commented in a surprised tone.

"This poor girl as you say, she just stole your money."The so called Law hissed by articulating the words.

The blond frowned at the confusion.

"Check your pockets, idiot!" He added, glaring at his companion.

Nami felt that her nerves were going to let go while the blond was thrusting his hands into his pockets, he made a dull noise as he noticed the missing purse.

"You followed us all day," The brown emphasized with a cunning smile. "If you think I'm stupid enough not to notice, you're completely wrong."

"Okk …. Okay, I'll give you back your money." Nami murmured, handing the purse to the man in front of her, he took it after releasing his hold on the girl.

"Tell me little girl, children of your age are not supposed to hang out at such an hour on the streets, let alone steal." The blond said, leaning to get to the same level of the redhead's face, from the expression of his face, he didn't look irritated because she had stolen him a little earlier.

"I don't have a home," She replied by turning away from the smiling face of the man, she didn't understand why she explain her situation to him."And I steal to live."

"Let's go Corazon, we lost enough time with her." The man with the northern hat creaked.

"Wait Law, I can't leave a girl alone in the streets in the middle of the night." Corazon said patting Nami's head with his hand.

"What are you talking about? She must have accomplices and they will steal us when we let down our gard." Law deducted as he picked up his sword.

"You never drop your guard and she could be useful to us," The blond argued. "Do you have accomplices?"

"No" Nami replied sincerely.

"You see," Corazon affirmed by making a sign with his thumb to his cold comrade, Law grunted in response, giving up the debate. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Corazon and the grumpy guy over there is Trafalgar Law, and we are bounty hunters, and you?"

"I am Nami." She replied in a soft voice.

She didn't understand why she was arguing with this guy and she felt comfortable with him, maybe because his smile reminded her of Belmer's smile.

"And I am a thief." She added timidly.

"No more now, from today, you will be part of our bounty hunter team." The blond invited her.

"It's nonsense." The black haired man growled before starting to walk.

"Come on." Corazon said reaching out to the girl.

The redhead did not understand why she had taken the man's hand and did not understand why she was following him, all she had understood was that Corazon had the same warmth as Belmer and that's all she needed.


	2. The hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello,
> 
> Second chapter, tell me what you think of it.

Around a campfire in the middle of the mangrove forest, three people were eating a roasted deer silently, they were completely tense and signs of fatigue began to appear on their faces.

It all started when they decided to hunt down a man named Caribou the leader of a thief and serial killer group, because the price on his head was really tempting, who would not be tempted by a sum of 210 million Berry, however, the bounty hunters had not calculated the difficulty of the mission and they went headlong into the forest seeking the landmark of their target who lived in a swamp, they spent hours and hours searching without finding traces and when the night fell, they were forced to camp.

Nami began to get used to her new companions, she had been living with those two men for a week, despite this very short period of time, she had learned a lot about their two personalities, Corazon was a strong man with a tender and generous heart, he was also naive and clumsy, as he himself said, he was born with two left hands; Law was something else, he was a very intelligent young man who had spectacular strength, but what intrigued the girl even more about him, it was his reserved side, she knew that behind this dark and cold facade, there was a heavy past, and despite all her attempts to find out by trying to converse with the brown, she didn't succeed because he refused to talk to her.

"I feel that tomorrow we will find that dirty bastard." The blond said, breaking the silence and drawing attention to him.

"We will not find him just by counting on what you feel," Law remarked after a good while. "We need to establish a plan."

"You and your plans," Corazon mumbled incredulously. "And what are you proposing?"

"We have to search in the depths of this forest, I'm sure that his lair is there." The brown explained with a calm voice.

"You think I didn't think about that?"

"Yes, I think so, we lost the whole day, that's why tomorrow, it's in the depths that we'll be looking for the criminal."

"I agree." The redhead commented gently, she thought that following a plan was better than going round in circles.

"Okay," The blond-haired man gave way, getting up suddenly.

His belly gurgled heavily and his cheeks turned red.

"Now, excuse me, I have something important to do." He continued before disappearing into the woods.

Nami folded her arms on her chest and looked at the man who was sitting on the other side of the fire in front of her, whenever she finds herself alone with him, stress overwhelmed her and she didn't know what to say or do, he intimated her a lot, especially with his stoic air.

"Why are you watching me, lassie?" Law asked in a bored tone causing her to look away quickly.

"I'm not a lassie." The redhead replied as the expression on her face tensed.

"You are." He retorted.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!" She screamed as she stood up, then she bit her lip to stop herself from continuing.

Seeing her like that, the brown narrowed his eyes as his mouth curved into a mocking smile, that's why Nami started to boil with anger inside.

"Look at that," She said, catching her right breast. "You think a lassie has some."

"These are just two small bumps." He groaned after scraping his throat, he didn't expect this kind of demonstration from the girl and although he was uncomfortable, he wasn't going to give in.

"And ….. And also it's been a year since I have my period." The redhead argued, stuttering.

"WHAT?"

"It means that every month, blood flows from me." Nami explained while her face turned red like a tomato.

"I know what it means the menstrual cycle." He shouted, blushing in turn.

A long uncomfortable silence fell on both of them and they looked away from each other when Corazon burst onto them, stumbling right next to them, when he got up, the man felt the tension in the area, that's why he started looking left and right trying to understand.

"What's up guys? What are you talking about?" The blond-haired man, squinting.

"Nothing special, we were just talking about my menstrual cycle." She answered honestly as she bit her lips, she cursed the fact of not being able to find a lie, she saw Law's face turn dark.

"WHAT?" Corazon bellowed, sending a threatening look at the black-haired man. "It's true that she's a pretty girl, but you must at least wait until she reaches the adult age."

"I'm not a pedophile!" The brown spat in annoyed tone.

"And how are you going to explain to me all that?" The blond asked sarcastically.

"It's her who started talking about….," Law began before pushing a long sigh. "You know what, I already told you that it was a bad idea to take her with us."

"It was he who kept calling me a lassie, so I explained to him that I'm no longer a." Nami challenged, putting her hands on her hips.

"You know what, I don't want to know the reason for your obscene discussion," Corazon declared, lying down, he received grunts from his companions. "I'm very tired, so I tell you good night."

"Good night Corazon." She wished while she lay down to sleep, she was relieved that the blond didn't insist on the affair.

* * *

The next morning, bounty hunters split up to look for the criminal, that's why, the redhead found herself wandering for hours in the depths of the woods, unfortunately for her, the tropical climate did not make things easy for her, she was soaked in sweat and her mouth was dry, at that moment, she wouldn't have said no for a good bath.

 _"Damned Law, he knows nothing about gallantry."_ She thought.

Law had suggested dividing to search the forest quickly and when she refused to venture alone, he made a joke about the fact that she is a lassie, so to preserve her honor, she accepted the plan.

Her short hair was completely wet and her dress was stuck on her, in addition, her misfortune worsened when she slipped and began to tumble down a slope, and after that her fall stopped, she felt a hot liquid running down her forehead, and as she touched it, her head burned and her fingers were stained with red, apparently, she hit her head while falling, after that, she stood up with difficulty and began to dust herself off.

Nami continued her search for the criminal after the pain in her head calmed down a bit, and after spending another hour searching, her brown chocolate eyes have seen a large hut perched on several trees, she got closer and his behind a bush, her suspicious were confirmed when she saw two armed men at the foot of the trees, moreover, she could hear some agitation in the hut.

 _"Bingo, this is the landmark of criminals."_ She said to herself, snapping her fingers.

The plan was for the three bounty hunters to meet at the point of departure at noon to share their find, but the red-haired girl had other ideas in mind.

 _"This is an opportunity to show this idiot Law that I'm not a lassie."_ She thought while a satisfied smile appeared on her lips.

After gathering all her courage, Nami showed herself to the guards, the two men were absorbed in discussion about a big theft, that's why, they didn't notice her, so she coughed to get their attention, it didn't take long to make an impact, because the guards turned quickly towards her in an attack position, but their posture stiffens when they saw the girl.

"Help me please, I'm lost." Nami cried in a soft voice.

"Go from here girl, this is not a place for kids." One of the men said waving, his right hand.

"Idiot, look at her," The second snarled by pointing his index finger at Nami's chest. "She is well padded for a little girl, the boss will surely be interested."

"Yes, you're right," The first affirmed as he grabbed the girl by his arm. "It's a genius idea, let's take her to the boss."

"We will surely be rewarded." The other guard chuckled.

They guided the redhead to a long scale, then they made her go up before them and they entered the hut.

As soon as she walked through the door, Nami's nostrils were filled with the smell of alcohol and gunpowder, she put her hand on her mouth and nose to filter the air, then she began to observe the environment she was in, at first, she was greeted by a long narrow hallway poorly lit, she had noticed that the walls were stained with blood and the place was infested with dirt, as she frowned at the nauseating sight, the guard caught her by the arm and dragged her to a door at the back, he knocked twice before entering

In the room, there were five men playing poker around a round table, all eyes were on her when she entered and a long silence filled the room, during this brief moment, she thought she might have had to stick to Law's plan.

"Well, may I know, where did you find this wonder?" The man with the psychopathic look and the tongue hung declared, he was Caribou, the man on the research poster.

"She came to ask for help chief, apparently she is lost." The guard who held Nami's arm replied.

"She came just at the right time, one of our clients is looking for beautiful girls for his brothel." The man with the big belly and green hair who was sitting to the right of the boss has informed.

"You see what I told you." One of the guards whispered to his companion.

"So, how did you get lost in a place as sinister as the mangrove forest." Caribou asked as he got up from his chair and walked over to the redhead.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not lost." Nami replied in a confident tone.

"I see you're brave for a little girl," He said, leaning towards her. "Do you know who I am?"

"Wet-haired Caribou whose reward on the head is 210 million Berrys, I'm here to stop you." She retorted with a broad smile on the face, everyone in the room burst out laughing, including Caribou who began to choke his laugher with his hands.

"Don't make me laugh lassie." One of the men around the table declared between two bursts of laugher, a tick appeared on the forehead of the redhead, she was fed up that everyone considers her as a child.

"She is rebellious the little, she will undoubtedly be a good deal in bed." Another sitting next to him commented.

"Coribou, contact the customer and tell him we have a rare pearl in our possession." Caribou ordered his brother after licking his lips. "And above all, tell him he has to pay a lot."

"Not so fast!" The girl shouted before nodding to the man to look at the ceiling. "I'm not a damn kid."

"What the hell is that?" The man with the tongue hanging muttered as his eyes widened as he saw the black clouds accumulated above him, and before he said another word, he was struck by lightning with his men, they screamed with all their souls while they were grilling.

Despite the fact that all the enemies of Nami were on the ground, the clouds generated by her continued to grow until they surrounded the entire hut, it was one of the disadvantages of the power of the red-haired girl, even though she had learned to control her abilities in recent years, when she is upset, nothing can stop her unleashing until she calms herself, and at that moment, she was really pissed off, not only, criminals have underestimated her because of her age, also, how did they view women as mere things.

* * *

Law heard the thunder roar right next to where he was, which was weird because it was sunny that day, he didn't know why but he had a presentiment that criminals were responsible for that, that's why he started running towards the source of the noise, halfway, he found Corazon running towards the same direction as him.

"Hey, did you hear that?" The blond questioned without stopping to run. "It looks suspicious."

"Yeah, I thought of the same thing," The black-haired man replied, catching up with his companion. "I'm sure it has something to do with Caribou."

"I hope nothing happened to Nami," Corazon muttered sadly. "You really have no heart, because of you, the poor girl has ventured alone in the forest."

Law groaned in response, he knew very well that it was dangerous for the girl and didn't need to be reminded, however, he knew that the redhead could manage, because she was a resourceful girl, even if he didn't know anything about her past, but according to Corazon, Nami had been living alone for a few years, so it's not a walk in the forest that will kill her.

He stopped abruptly followed by his companion when he saw a hut in the trees, his eyes fell on the black clouds that filled the area, then, he began to observe the lightning that hit the ground in every way, without feeling, his feet started to lead him to the ladder, and as he climbed quickly, he avoided a lightning that nearly hit him.

"What is this mess." Law thought.

When the brown entered the hut, he was surprised to see clouds inside too, and without wasting time, he began to inspect the house, he opened the first door on the right where he found three man fainting, according to their appearance, they were struck by lightning, then he continued to search room by room on the right side of the corridor while Corazon was exploring those on the left, either the rooms were empty or contained men without conscience, there was one that contained a group of young women probably imprisoned.

Law was apprehensive when he put his hand on the door handle at the end of the hallway, he felt a mass of energy emanating from it, that made the hairs of his body bristle, suddenly, Corazon took the initiative by opening the door with a strong kick, the first thing the brown noticed was Caribou lying on the floor, he had his legs apart and his mouth open, his body gave off smoke like grilled meat, after that, Law's gaze rested on the other men who were in the same state, then on the girl sitting in the corner wrapping her arms around her legs, without further ado, he began to walk towards her.

"Don't come near!" Nami shouted angrily, her face was dark and her eyes were hidden under her bangs. "It's all your fault!"

"Nami!" The blond has rejoiced, smiling awkwardly. "I'm glad to see you're safe and sound."

He rushed to her.

"Tell me, what happened?" He continued as his face took on a worried expression.

"I ca…. I can't stop the storm," The girl stammered between two sobs. "I am a monster."

"Don't say nonsense, I am sure you didn't want to do that." Corazon reassured her by kneeling in front of her.

"Can anyone tell me why it's my fault?" Law asked drawing attention to him.

Both looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"And I would like to know, how can she do that?" He added, pointing to the clouds above them.

"Shut up Law!" Both scolded him in unison.

"What did I say? A lassie who causes a lightning storm, it's not something you see every day." The brown said before dodging a lightning directed towards him.

"I'm not a lassie!" The redhead growled with an irritated tone, then she pointed her finger at the bodies stretched out in the room. "Look what happened to the last ones who called me lassie."

"What are you exactly?" Law asked as he began to draw his sword.

"She is a witch, you idiot." Corazon shouted as he stood up.

Without wasting time, the blond immersed himself in between the two who was going to kill each other.

"Now, you will go to the village of Sabaody and you will tell the sheriff to come here with his men, during this time, I'm going to calm Nami." The blond ordered in a serious tone.

"And how are you going to explain all that?" The brown questioned, hitting Caribou's body with his foot.

"Emm, let me think," The blond said, scratching his head. "We will say that we used science."

Corazon was the only person in whom Law trusted, and if the blonde haired man wanted to help the girl, he was going to support him despite being against this idea, because the brown knew the older man very well and he had realized that Corazon wanted to save Nami as he did for him.

Law sheathed his sword and hastened to execute the order, in addition, it was neither the right place nor the right time to argue.


	3. The family

The sun had just set and the sky began to tarnish, Nami was lying on the bed of her hotel room, staring at the ceiling for hours, sleep refused to take her away as her mind didn't want to empty, she was very remorseful because of the events of the day, she had lost control over herself, which caused an uncontrollable lightning storm and four men died when they were hit, it was a heavy weight to bear on her frail shoulders, the girl did not want to kill anyone, all she wanted was to catch the criminals to show Law that she was not a kid.

What surprised Nami the most, it's that despite the unorthodox method she used to stop the thug, Corazon had congratulated her for mastering the situation on her own and he even told her that the success of the mission came back to her, but what made the girl puzzled it's that her two companions didn't question her about her powers, on the contrary, when she wanted to explain, the blond silenced her, all he had asked her was to rest, he didn't judge her, as her adoptive mother had done for her.

Nami had never thought about becoming familiar with people other than Bellemere, Nojiko and Genzo, but without feeling it, she found herself following Corazon, because even though she had stolen him at first, after that, he handed her a charitable hand, it showed how much he had a pure heart, as for Law, he was the total opposite of Corazon, the brown liked to insult and annoy her, but she felt he had a good bottom, in addition, she had noticed that he had regretted leaving her alone in the forest, especially, when he was healing her wound, he had an expression of concern on his face.

The redhead was surprised when she discovered that Law was a doctor, he was still a young man of nineteen and it's a feat at this age, Nami wondered what else she didn't know about her companions, because the two men seemed to have lived many things.

The girl began to scrutinize the decorations and the paintings hung, she noticed that it was a very sumptuous and luxurious room, the walls were painted white with complex symbols of golden color, a large crystal chandelier lit up the golden ceiling that was adorned with many white patterns, the bed was so gigantic that she could even sleep horizontally at ease, all she could say that it was a princess room.

Nami heard laughter and screams from the next room, apparently, Corazon and Law have just returned.

After sighing, the red haired girl pushed back the white blanket and sat down, it was useless to try to sleep and it was annoying to stay in the room alone, and not to lie to herself, she wanted to join the two men because she got used to their company, without any hesitation, she got out of bed quickly, then she put on her shoes before rushing to the room of her companions.

When she arrived at the door, she knocked twice before it was opened by Law, as usual his face was stoic and he had that cold look, but he wasn't surprised to see her and he let her in without a word; when she went inside, the girl noticed that the room was decorated in the same way as hers, except that were two single beds instead of one big one.

"Good evening Nami, did you sleep well?" Corazon saluted as he looked up at her, he was sitting on the ground surrounded by lots of packages while Law sat on the bed next to the window.

"I couldn't close my eyes." The redhead replied with a fake smile on her face to hide her sadness.

"You must not be sad, those people have done a lot of harm and they deserve what happened to them," He reassured her by beckoning her to sit next to him, then he handed her some packages. "And I'm sure when you see what I bought you, you'll forget everything."

Nami started to open the packages one by one, there were three beautiful dresses, a half-sleeved red and two long-sleeved, beige and blue, there was also a pair of black shoes and a black coat too, everything looked very good.

"It's for me!" She exclaimed as her eyes widen, so much so that her smile was wide, she hid it with both her hands. "Thank you so much Corazon"

"You have to thank Law too, he chose everything." The blond said pointing to his companion. "Because I'm bad at fashion."

She glanced quickly at the brown, he was looking at the wall on his right, pretending to be interested in a hanging canvas.

"In addition, you are at ninety percent the cause of the success of this mission, so you deserve this percentage on the reward." He added as he tapped the girl's head.

"You mean!" She whispered with a confused frown as she calculated the amount in her head. "You will give me 189 million Berry?"

"The situation has changed my lady, 210 million Berry was just for Caribou, but for him and his group, the reward is 450 million Berry." Corazon clarified before the redhead's mouth fell and her eyes came out of their sockets.

"It means that you have become rich." The brown commented in an amused tone.

"Fff ….. Four ….Four hundred mmm …Million." She stammered, closing her eyes.

"Four hundred five million Berry, lassie." Law corrected her as he muttered something about, that she was unable to make calculations and that she was stupid.

"Even in a moment of euphoria like that, you managed to irritate me." Nami barked, clenching her right fist.

"Well, I think it's time to get to know each other." The blond spoke in a serious tone, since the girl was going to stay with them, he thought he should present himself properly.

The girl turned to him and nodded in agreement.

"It's me who will start, my real name is Donquixote Rosinante, I am 32 years old and I am the brother of king Donquixote Doflamingo." Corazon said while lighting a cigarette, but before he adds a word, his coat caught on fire, that's why he started to roll on the floor trying to extinguish it.

The redhead was speechless, what she knew about the king was that he was mentally unstable and cruel, he ascended the throne six years ago after killing the former ruler, he didn't have a good reputation and there were a lot of rumors about him, on the fact that he finances the traffickers and also he holds the largest slave market in the kingdom, she couldn't believe that Corazon was the brother of such a monster.

"I met Law when he was your age, he was a boy hungry for blood and uncontrollable, he had joined the mafia group that was under the control of my brother," He continued after extinguishing the fire. "Basically, I took him out of the dirt streets and ran away with him, to you now Law."

"I'll pass." Law growled in response.

"Come on Law, be nice." The blond begged.

"I will not participate in this trickery." The black haired man snickered dryly as he turned to the canvas hanging on the wall, by pretending to look at it, he had memorize every detail in it.

"If you don't speak, it's me who will do it for you," Corazon threatened with a sneaky tone. "I will tell everything even your little secrets."

"Do what you want, I don't care." The brown replied, grinding his teeth.

"If he doesn't want to talk about him, it doesn't matter, I respect his privacy," The redhead interfered softly. "For my part, my name is just Nami, I was found me and another girl by a woman when I was a baby, and since that day, she has adopted us, growing up, I learned that I had abilities, someone had seen me using them and he told the mayor."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"In fact the mayor is the mafia leader gang who took the control of our village." She emphasized with a sad look.

Corazon's eyes were wide open and Law looked over his shoulder, apparently, he was interested in the girl's story.

"After, Arlong incited the village against us and they came to burn me, because the king had ordered that all witches be burned alive," Nami said as tears began to gather in her eyes. "He killed Bellemere because she had protected me and after I saw her body in a pool of blood, I did the same thing I did this morning and I ran away."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, you really had terrible moments," Corazon cried as he wrapped his long arms around the girl.

"Yes."

"You know, that's why we must always go forward , to show those who sacrificed themselves for us that they didn't die in vain." The blond reassured her in a soft tone.

They stayed in that position for a moment, Nami was shocked to see that the man she had just met was crying for her, she thought she had made the best choice by following him.

"I ….. I'm a good witch," She whispered softly. "I never used black magic."

"I know, I know, don't worry." Corazon consoled her by patting her head.

The redhead sniffled and began to wipe her eyes.

"Now, we're going out to celebrate the jackpot we've just pocketed." The blond said before jumping out of his place, she nodded in response.

"It will be without me." The brown commented.

"Law! I swear to you that if you don't come, I'm going to force you out by pulling you by the hair." The blond haired man barked.

* * *

After four years.

Law was sitting in a dark corner of a tavern sipping his beer quietly, he enjoyed the moments when he found himself alone, because he could stay in calm away from his noisy teammates, but above all, he knew that those moments were extremely limited, that's why, he had to make the most of it.

The black haired man was in a barely lit room with torches, the walls were gray stone and the floor too, several tables were scattered, but there were not many people, because the majority of customers were drinking alone, it was the perfect environment to cleat the mind.

Law's gaze fell on the woman who had been standing on his right for a while, she wore a beige dress that traced the curves of her body and a white apron, her long black hair was tied into a ponytail and her brown eyes turned away as he watched her, she started to panic as a red tinge appeared on her cheeks.

"Do you want something else sir." The girl asked timidly.

"Another glass." He replied nonchalantly, she nodded and rushed to execute.

Law had noticed that the woman had not looked away from him since arriving at the tavern, maybe he was going to take her to the hotel that night, she might make him forget the red head that haunted his mind for a long time.

Speaking of the re haired woman or rather thinking, was he hallucinating or was she really the one who had just crossed the front door?

Nami wore an orange dress that showed her cleavage very well, everyone had a broad vision of her generous breasts, he had confirmation that he was not dreaming when she waved to him as she saw him, then she began to walk towards him, he noticed the hungry looks of men in the tavern while the redhead swayed her hips while walking, his heart piqued him and he gritted his teeth with irritation, he knew that because of her, he was going to commit a crime someday, he had already massacred men who harassed the girl.

"I found you." Nami rejoiced as she sat in the seat in front of him.

"How did you find me, lassie?" The black haired asked in a calm tone.

"Grrrrrr, I'm not a lassie." She burst out before crossing her arms exposing her bosom even more, the man felt that drops of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Answer me," He insisted after taking a sip of his drink. "Don't tell me that you looked for me all over the city!?

"Don't flatter yourself, Corazon was looking for you for work, so he asked me to pick you up, but where is he? He was right behind me," She said before looking at the front door. "To go back to your question, I found you through a spell that I learned recently."

Nami showed him a piece of paper in her palm, strangely, the leaf began to move towards the man.

"What is that?" Law asked, pointing his finger at the paper.

"It's a long story, but for short, I stole some of your hair and used it for the spell." She explained.

"Typical of a thief." He commented before being interrupted by the black haired waitress.

"Your order sir." The brunette said, putting the glass on the table, then, she continued to look at the man completely oblivious to the fact that he was accompanied.

"You came just at the right time," The redhead bellowed as she snapped her fingers to show her presence, the other woman turned to her and gave her a disgruntled look. "Bring me a beer!"

"No way, you don't have the right to drink alcohol," Law growled in a cold tone, then, he turned to the waitress. "Thank you miss."

The woman smiled at him and withdrew, while the orange head in front of him sighed in annoyance.

"Your order sir," Nami mumbled, imitating the waitress. "That's how we flirt in this city, it's stupid"

"As if you know how to flirt." Law taunted before taking a sip of his new glass.

"Of course I know how to flirt, you didn't notice?" She whispered as the brown chocolate eyes met the gray eyes. "Where I go, the men are hypnotized."

"Yes I noticed that weird men are attracted to you," The brown mocked, pointing to a man sitting at a table next to them. "This big guy doesn't stop looking at you, why don't you go to have fun with him and leave me alone."

"I …. I can't," She stammered, blushing. "Be …. Because I don't want to have fun with a man until the day of my marriage."

"WHAT!"

"It means that I want to preserve my virginity until the day of my marriage." The redhead explained timidly.

"I know what you mean, but that's not what I meant by telling you to have fun," He shouted, banging his fist on the table. "Your naivety never ceases to surprise me."

At the same time, the front door suddenly opened and the blond haired man appeared, as soon as he saw his companions, he rushed to them, but before he reaches his destination, Corazon slipped and fell on a table, destroying it, and after apologizing to the owner and paying the damage, he joined the young woman and the man who hadn't noticed the fuss had happened, then, he settled in the empty seat next to law.

"Whew, my clumsiness is going to kill me," The blond hissed before he noticed the tense atmosphere. "What are you talking about, guys?"

"We were talking about my virginity." The redhead replied frankly.

"WHAT!?"

"I told Law that I don't want to lose my virginity before my marriage." She added as her face was red like a tomato.

"LAWWW!" Corazon growled, glaring at the other man with a murderous look.

"It's not what you think, it's just a misunderstanding." Law defended himself while the blond haired man emptied the glass of beer

"I don't know what to think of you two, whenever I leave you alone, you talk about hot things," The older man sighed with exasperation. "There are times, I don't have peace of mind because of you."

Both looked away and their blushes increased.

"Let's forget that for the moment, we have a job waiting for us, I found the hideout of Hody Jones and his gang, let's stop him right now." Corazon said before getting up, then, he started walking towards the exit followed by Nami.

Law fumbled in the pocket of his jacket and took out the money purse, then, he put some ten Berry bills on the table, and while he was going out, he saw the waitress standing next to the door.

"Pappag hotel, room 14, tonight at nine o'clock." The brown growled as he passed the black haired woman.

He noticed that the woman was smiling and blushing, that meant she might have accepted his invitation, to spend a night with a beautiful woman would be a good thing for him, because he was tired of fantasizing about the orange head and especially, he wanted to stop the feelings growing in him, falling in love with Nami was a mistake, that's why he was going to do everything to fix things.


	4. The red heart

Nami woke up hard because she had spent the night playing poker with Corazon, after she has turned over in bed several times, the redhead yawned and hid her eyes with her right hand, she still wanted to sleep but the sun's rays that hit her face prevented her.

_"Sunny room, they should have said room in the sun." She thought as she began to stretch her arms._

The red haired woman dragged herself to the bathroom with difficulty and after half an hour of shower, she was fully awake and ready for another hectic day; with a towel wrapped around her chest, Nami began to delve into her new packages looking for a nice dress to wear, she opted for a white dress with lace sleeves and a pretty neckline, then she adjusted her hair by tying them in a bun, she took one last look at her reflection on the mirror and smiled of satisfaction, she was ready to visit the black haired man who haunted her mind, she wanted to know why he had disappeared the day before?, although she knew the answer deep inside her.

After dinner, Law had pretended to be tired, Nami understood that it was a lie because the brown wasn't an adept to go to bed early, she had suspected what he had done and just thinking about it, her heart was hurting, the redhead knew her companion very well, which meant that she knew about his conquests in each village, despite this, Nami had hope in him and she wished that one day he would feel the same feelings that she had for him.

The redhead was aware that falling in love with Law was a big mistake, not only they were total opposites and kept bickering, but also the man was real Casanova which didn't help things, for him, the main role of a woman is to heat a man's bed.

After chasing the bad ideas out of her head, the red haired woman started to walk to the room at the other end of the hallway, and when she arrived in front of door number fourteen, she adjusted her dress and hair one last time before gently knocking, she could hear some noise coming from the room which prompted her to knock a second time, and after a moment, the door opened and a shirtless Law appeared, his hair was ruffled and the bags under his eyes were darker than usual.

"Good morning Mr. grumpy, I see you're in a good mood today." She greeted him with a broad smile.

"What do you want, lassie?" Law hissed back, as usual he released a lot of negative energy.

"That's how you reward me, while I worried about you," She complained, pouting. "You are not used to sleeping early, so I thought you're sick or something is wrong." She added in a soft tone.

"I am very well." The brown informed her as his eyes began to wander on Nami's form in the white dress that showed a little too much skin.

"What did you do during the night? From your face, we can see that you haven't slept much." Nami said before hearing a sound from inside the room, or rather a woman's moan.

The redhead tilted her head to see what was behind the man, she could see the bare legs of a woman lying on the bed, panic began to invade her heart and she bit her lower lip in frustration, her wide eyes showed how shocked she was and without a word she started walking in the opposite direction until a hand grabbed her right arm.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She apologized, keeping her head down, she didn't want to meet Law's eyes, otherwise, she would crumble in tears.

"I appreciate," Law began before letting go of his grip on the girl's arm. "I appreciate your gesture."

And without looking back, Nami moved away from the cause of her torment as she strode to her bedroom, and after slamming the door, she lay on the bed, closing her eyes.

She realized that it was stupid to have a crush on Law, it is true that he was a charming and attractive man, but he isn't the type to have a long-term relationship, the woman for him existed just to satisfy his sexual need and she wasn't different from them, he wasn't a romantic man, which meant that she didn't have a chance with him.

"Idiot." The redhead screamed, clenching her fists.

After that, Nami spent the morning in the same position moping until she calmed down, after this long moment of reflection, she had decided to ignore this strange feeling in her chest and to behave as usual; she stared at the window in front of her, she was so absorbed in her mind, the red haired woman didn't even notice that the sun's rays had been burning her for a few hours.

_"Awesome." She thought as she stood up._

* * *

"Listen Law," Corazon started before taking a puff of his cigarette. "Whenever I catch you talking about hot stuff, I turn a deaf ear," He added as began to have a firm expression on his face. "But now, I think we need to discuss about it."

"I don't see what you are talking about!" The brown lied, keeping his stoic facade, he had felt that his companion wanted to discuss something embarrassing since their arrival at the restaurant, but he wasn't expecting about the redhead, that was the subject he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"You know very well what I am talking about," The blond haired man said ironically. "I want to know what's going on between you and Nami?" He bellowed as he hit his left palm on the table. "Once you discuss about her measurements and another about the color of her underwear, yesterday it was about her virginity, and so forth."

"There is nothing between me and the lassie." Law replied with irritation.

"But all the facts prove the opposite," The older one emphasized before sighing a long sigh. "You are both very important to me, and if you love each other, I will not interfere between you two," He declared as he frowned. "However, I know you're the type to have a bed partner in every village, that's why I am very worried, I don't want Nami to suffer."

"So you can sleep on your two ears, I have no feeling for the orange head." Law grunted as he felt chest pain, pronouncing the words that were the opposite of the truth.

"Here you are!" Nami said while she sat next to the doctor, the two men looked at her with a surprised look. "What? You saw a ghost! I have been looking for you for a long time, fortunately I had Law's detector with me." She added, showing the sheet of paper who was moving in the direction of the brown.

The two men remained silent, looking at the girl as if she had something on her face.

"So, what do they have the oranges?" She asked, to fill the uncomfortable silence that has formed.

"WHAT?" Both shouted in unison.

"I heard Law talking about orange and from your faces, it looks like an interesting discussion." The redhead observed arching an eyebrow.

"Ah, it's nothing important, it's just that Law wants to eat an orange." The blond grunted, looking at the other man angrily.

"So what?! Where is the problem!?" She exclaimed with interest, She didn't want to let go of the case because she didn't understand where is the harm of wanting to eat an orange.

"The problem is that the orange is not yet ripe." Corazon noticed the thing as if it was something forbidden, keeping eye contact with the doctor.

"I have no desire to eat an orange, it's you who derails completely." The brown firmly opposed.

"It's wrong!" The oldest retorted bitterly. "I noticed how you look at the orange."

"And how do I look at her?"

"You look at her as if she is a rare pearl or the most precious thing in the world, I know you Law, you can't hide anything from me." The blond said, pointing his finger at his interlocutor.

"You talk about anything." Law mumbled as he tried to keep the expression on his face indifferent.

"Law," Corazon started before exhaling strongly. "You have a secret obsession for oranges."

"It's stupid and even if I want to eat orange, nothing can stop me." The black haired man said as his eyes narrowed, he defied his interlocutor.

"You can't eat it because it's not yet ripe." The other man pointed out.

"The orange matured a long time ago, it's you who refuse to admit it." The brown declared hesitantly.

"It's still fragile!"

"No, it isn't."

"If you want to eat it, you must change and no longer eat other fruits." The blond haired man demanded.

"I eat other fruits to forget my desire for orange." Law confessed, as his posture stiffened.

"It's still young!"

"It's old and ready to be eaten."

"I don't want you to eat it for the moment." Corazon screamed before being interrupted by the redhead's throat clearing, he and the brown man remembered that Nami was sitting with them around the table.

"Excuse me," She began while she massaged her temples. "It's not that I don't find the subject of oranges interesting, but we didn't have an appointment with the mayor for the reward?" She asked, showing the clock hanging on the wall on the left.

The two men were quick to move and they walked to the exit leaving an astonished Nami behind them, and while she followed them, she noticed that the tension was at its height and each of them avoided crossing the eyes of the other.

"All this for an orange?!" She wondered, when she didn't understand anything that had happened.

Nami was especially surprised to see Law engage in such a trivial dispute, he was a very serious man and it wasn't his kind to crack because of something stupid, she would later investigate this bizarre affair, she had other things more urgent to do, like receive the reward money to be able to buy new clothes, it was stronger than she, Berry made her forget everything.

* * *

Nami was sitting cross-legged on her bed reading a book she had just bought, it was the story of a young woman and a demon in love with each other, many things separated them, the species, traditions and laws, despite all that, the two forbidden lovers never gave up their love and they crossed all the barriers to be together; the redhead was so immersed in the novel that she jumped when someone knocked on her door.

TOC…..TOC…..TOC

The young woman folded the tip of the page she was reading to mark it, after that, she hid the book under the pillow, she didn't want others to discover her weak for romance novels, without delay, the redhead rushed to the door to open it and as expected, the visitors were her two companions.

Corazon smiled at her in greeting and he didn't wait for an invitation to sit on the bed, while Law entered without even looking at her, then he leaned against the entrance wall, crossing his arms; after closing the door, Nami settled next to the blond haired man.

"We have a problem Nami," Corazon declared seriously, the girl gave him a puzzled look. "We discovered that Doflamingo has been watching us for some time and that's why I have a favor to ask you." He added while he was searching in his pocket.

He pulled out a red heart-shaped crystal the size of an apricot, then, he held it between his thumb and forefinger for a long time, keeping silent, Law mumbled something indecipherable looking furiously at the crystal, what made the redhead even more confused.

"It's called the red heart and basically, this little thing can give eternal life," The blond haired man explained, handing the crystal to the young woman, she accepted back. "My brother was looking for it for years and when he found it, I stole it and ran away with Law, but apparently he found us," He added before sighing. "I have already tried to destroy the heart, it was a failure, that's why I want you to do it, with your witchcraft, you will be able to destroy it."

"Is it really the red heart?" She asked as she examined the crystal.

"What do you know about this thing?" He questioned her.

"The red heart was created by a powerful witch a long time ago, the story tells that her beloved was seriously ill and she couldn't cure him, so she decided to make him immortal." She told carefully.

"A real crazy woman." Law commented, looking interested in the story.

"People are able to do everything for love." The redhead argued to try to justify what the witch did for her lover.

"They are fools." The brown retorted aloud.

"You can't understand because you don't have a heart!"

"I prefer not to have a heart than to be stupid!"

"It's not stupid, love is sacred!"

"For you, sacred is the euphemism of stupid."

"We have other important things to fix, this is not the time to bicker over your vision of love!" Corazon growled angrily. "Nami, continue the story of the red heart."

"Where was I?" She wondered, taking a thoughtful look. "Ah, the witch wanted to save her lover, but the man died before she activated the spell, it's said that she committed suicide after, in all this I don't understand a thing, why she didn't bring him back to life with black magic?"

"What do you mean?"The blond questioned.

"There is a resurrection spell, it can be practiced during the first 24 hours after death," She explained before laying her index finger on her lips, Corazon looked at her in astonishment. "Maybe it didn't exist at the time? But what is sure, this crystal is dangerous because it's black magic."

"Do you know how to destroy it?" Corazon asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately no, before this day, I thought it was only a myth, but I promise you that I will look for ways to destroy it," She said, clenching her fist on the crystal. "However, I don't understand one thing, how can Doflamingo activate such a powerful spell?"

"At the side of my brother, there is a very powerful witch, she has a special power like you, her name is Monet the snowwoman." He explained.

"I see," Nami nodded before her attention was attracted by the brown man who was still mumbling something indecipherable by staring at the doorframe this time. "Why is he here?"

"Don't worry about him, he is here for decoration." Corazon replied, getting up, but in the process, he stumbled and in his fall, he pulled the bedspread with him, dropping the pillows.

Nami's hidden book was now uncovered and all the eyes in the room were focused on the cover, even a shortsighted person could read the big title in bold "A demonic love", the redhead's face turned red and she tried to hide it with her hands, while Law had a big cunning smile that could be interpreted by "Silly little girl", but Corazon's reaction was weird, he stood for a while staring at the brown, grumbling, then he smiled at the girl and wished her good night, before getting up and going.

For a few moments, Nami felt as if time had stopped while she was sitting in her place, she was very embarrassed and ashamed because she didn't want anyone to discover her little secret; and with hesitation, she picked up her book and headed for the balcony, it was a nice night to spend on the terrace, as she crossed the threshold of the door, she felt a gentle wind caress her skin and she heard the song of the cicadas that soothed her mind.

The redhead began to look at the red heart she was holding in her right hand, she could feel the energy it was radiating, proving that the crystal wasn't fake, she didn't know how destroy it, but she was going to do everything possible to make it happen, after hiding the heart in her corset, she leaned on the railing and opened her book on the marked page to continue reading.

* * *

At the same time in the corridor.

"The little girl has become an adult," Corazon said, taking a cigarette out of his pocket, the brown shrugged in response. "Why did you smile when you saw the book? I don't see where the problem is, I am myself a fan of romance."

"The title was funny," Law replied in a mocking tone, his interlocutor looked at him in disbelief. "And not to lie to you, I like to make her feel uncomfortable."

"Something tells me that Nami is in love and it's not even worth asking who, we both know who is the chosen of her heart." The blond haired man spoke before igniting by lighting his cigarette.

"Yeah, I noticed," The brown affirmed with a deep frown. "As weird as it is, I really care about Nami and I don't want the crazy little girl to change, or that her smug smile disappears, that's why, I will do my best to stay away from her." He added as he saw the black haired waitress in front of his bedroom door.

"So you made your decision." Corazon concluded, following the gaze of his companion.

"Yes, I'm not going to eat orange because it's too good for me." The doctor confirmed ironically.

"You're talking nonsense! You are a good person but you don't want to admit it!" The blond shouted in a trembling voice. "My only wish is to see you both happy, and I ask you only one thing, if you really love her, marry her, don't play with her as you do with others."

"I don't want to defile her." Law whispered.

"I don't know why you love to punish yourself, brothel shit!"

"Because I'm disgusting."

"If you cast out the demon that resides in you, you will become happy." Corazon advised him.

"I can't, because this demon can't be chased and happiness is an emotion that I forgot a long time ago." Law said, turning his back to his interlocutor before starting to get away from him, which meant end of de conversation.


	5. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody,
> 
> Sorry for the delay of update, unfortunately my work takes all my time, so I don't have much time to write, I hope you will apreciate this chapter and thank you for your comment

A coach was driving at full speed in the narrow roads of the forest, the three people on board were on their guard because they were pursued by strangers, unfortunately for them, they could not see anything in the darkness of the night, even the moon could not light them because it was enveloped by the hovering clouds.

The entourage was very calm that even the rustling of the trees was audible, if they were not tracked, the bounty hunters could have benefited from the natural environment and the fresh air, however all their concentration was focused on the detection of the enemy.

A few hours earlier, Corazon had seen a group of mercenaries encircling the hotel, he had a bad feeling, so he woke his companions and took them out before the eruption of these warriors, and as he had felt, he and his two protégés were the men's targets.

However, the blond knew who was behind this attack, his brother had found him for some time and he knew he would go into action, Doflamingo's main goal was to have eternal life and Corazon deprived him of the only thing that could fulfill this foolish wish, that's why, the mad king was going to hunt him down until he got what he wanted.

As they plunged into the depths of the forest, the blond's heart was hugging him because, knowing his brother, he knew that an ambush was waiting for them and he was aware that they couldn't escape, he was already lucky to have been able to hide for years.

Corazon knew that day would come and it was predictable that he would not be able to flee indefinitely, besides, it was a great feat not to be arrested during the last ten years, he knew he had held all this time because he had simulated his death with Law, it was a few months after he had stolen the red heart, Doflamingo did not know he was the culprit and he did not want to desert knowing that his brother will find him quickly, so to temporize because he knew that in the end, they would know he's the thief because of the evidence, during a mission, he made sure that the boat where he was aboard is sinking by screwing up the hull, and since he was a good swimmer, he swam with Law using a wooden board of the boat as a support and they survived for a day at sea until they found a coast.

Now he had one more thing to do and that was to make sure that his two companions didn't fall into the Doflamingo's hands, he had made a lot of effort to get Law away from him, and he worked hard to calm the murderous impulses of the black head, Corazon will never allow his little protégé to fall a second time into the darkness.

There was also Nami, if she got caught, she will have two options, the first was that she be burned at the stake, because Monet will know that she was a witch and it will be too risky to keep her alive especially with her background in the village of Kokoyashi, according to rumors, it was a real carnage, and the second option, as a woman, the redhead will be used as a sex slave and it will be worse than being burned, Corazon got goose bumps just thinking about it, which is why he will not let that happen.

"Listen to me guys!" Corazon said anxiously, drawing attention to him. "Whatever happens, promise me to run away without looking back." He added as his eyes traveled between Nami and Law.

"What's that stupidity you're getting out of now?" The younger man spat as he continued to maneuver the car. "You think I'm going to flee a fight against Doflamingo."

"NO ! You don't understand, if I'm caught, I will not be killed until they get the red heart," The blond pointed out in a thundering voice. "However, if we are all three caught, they will put pressure on me by torturing you to get what they want."

"I can use my powers to put them out of our way." The redhead proposed nicely.

"It will not work, my brother's men are very powerful, it's not a spell that will stop them." He remarked, touching the girl gently on the shoulder.

"So, if I follow your resonance, while you're going to do the

Scapegoat, we're going to run away." Law commented sarcastically.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want." The older one said, starting to tremble in his place.

"You think I'm a coward or what!?"

"I don't want the red heart to fall into Doffy's hands!"

"I'm going to fight with you while Nami runs away!"

"I want you to stay with her and protect her!" The blond shouted as he squirmed even more.

"Are you okay, Cora ?" Nami asked, putting her hand on the old man's.

"I'm fine, it's just that I have to go to the toilet." He replied before being interrupted by the sudden stop of the car.

The road was blocked by two large trees that were cut off which forced them to stop and exit the vehicle.

The blond's breathing stopped and he looked around him with apprehension, it was at that moment that several silhouettes emerged from the woods, it was the masked men who surrounded the hotel before.

Then a tall man landed gracefully in front of them, he had long brown hair and he wore a multicolored feathered bicorne and a long red cape, two red and orange striped rectangular strips descended from his forehead to below his eyes for to stop at the chin, a broad, deceitful smile adorned his face.

"Good evening guys, I hope I don't bother you." He greeted them in a polite tone as he took a step forward.

"Diamante!" Cora spat bitterly.

"Glad to see you too, Corazon," The so-called Diamante sneered before looking at the other man. "Law! I see you have become a man."

"And I see that you've become an old wreck." The doctor retorted as he clutched his hold on his sword.

"What's wrong with you Corazon? You convulse with fear?" The man with the feathered hat asked, noting that the blond kept shaking.

"No, I just need to go to the bathroom." The blond haired man answered loudly.

"So you must be patient!"

"It's impossible, I'm at my limit!"

"You don't notice that I'm trying to capture you! I've been chasing you for years."

"I can't hold, I'm going to explode!" Corazon shouted, fidgeting left and right.

"The last thing I want to see is your disgusting liquid," Diamante mumbled before giving a long sigh. "Go do your needs quickly, I lost enough time."

After that, Corazon dashed like a lightning bolt causing a swirl of dust behind him, he didn't want to waste time not to leave his two companions alone with the enemy for a long time, at the same moment Diamante looked at Nami and began to inspect her.

"We have not been introduced my pretty?" The tall man asked staring at the redhead with a vicious look.

"You don't need to know her, she's just a whore I'm hanging out with me." The black haired man replied calmly.

The young woman jumped at hearing those words but seeing Law's posture, she had noticed that he looked nervous and she realized that he just wanted to protect her, he didn't want the enemy to know that she was part of their team, because not only did she have the red heart, but she was also a witch, the redhead tried with all her strength to remain calm, but she couldn't stop the anxiety growing in her, Especially noticing the attitude of her companions, Corazon kept asking them to run away and Law had lost his mask of indifference.

"Mmm, you have a good taste, what a nice pair of boo…."

"Shut your mouth."

"Uahahahaha, you're possessive," Diamante chuckled when he heard the grunt of his interlocutor, then he turned his gaze to Corazon, who returned from his affair. "Enough useless chatter, the young master wants to see you as soon as possible, follow me without question!"

"I'll come with you as long as you let Law and the girl go." The blond said firmly.

"It's not possible because Doffy wants Law too and I think the girl is too pretty to let go," The big man smiled pointing the redhead. "And for your information, you can't negotiate."

Suddenly, Law rushed at Diamante, swinging his sword in a wide arc, but the other man blocked the attack with his own sword, the two blades clashed sharply and as soon as they separated, the black haired man charged forward a second time and he chained the blows with his weapon, but again and again his enemy dodged them with incredible skill.

After a long moment of dodging, Diamante went on the offensive, he jumped up a few feet before throwing himself on Law with his sword.

"Doffy wanted you alive," The man with the deceitful smile informed. "However, he gave me permission to kill if you are aggressive."

Law dodged the attack directed at him but he couldn't avoid the kick that landed on his face vigorously, as he tried to regain his spirit, his opponent began to hit him with a flurry of punches that sent him flying to the trees behind, but even though his body was going to be writhing with pain, he managed to land on his feet as a trickle of blood trickled from his mouth, he clenched his teeth before spitting, then he charged an attack again, this time, he pretended to aim at Diamante's neck while his target was his side, but Doflamingo's officer was not fooled, he swept the dark man with one sword stroke, Law screamed in pain as his chest was slashed.

On the other side, Corazon pulled out a dagger from his cloak and he started to hit the masked men one by one even though they were numerous for him, despite this, they weren't a match against him, because he made them fall one after the other with precise blows aimed at vital points, he could see Nami trembling with fear, she looked terrified when she saw the blood squirt, her knuckles were white as she clasped her hands and she didn't stop blinking because of the action she was seeing, Corazon was afraid that because of the panic, she will use her powers which would be another problem to solve, because Diamente will never let her go.

"Nami! Run!" The blond shouted as he was more and more surrounded by enemies.

"I want to help you." She said, starting to walk toward him.

"Have you forgotten what you have to do?" He asked, referring to the red heart, she paused with a confused expression on her face, then her eyes widened, which meant she remembered.

"But." She murmured as she saw him dodge several blows from three opponents at the same time.

"Do what I tell you! Don't worry about us!" He growled.

Nami looked at him uncertainly and nodded before starting to run towards the woods, that wasn't the time to argue, besides she knew that she was useless in the fight and she had to do everything to make sure that the red heart doesn't fall into Doflmaingo's hands.

Corazon continued to struggle as hard as he could by hitting random shots, but he fell on his knees when he was stabbed in the back, it wasn't a mortal wound, however, it was serious enough to make him fall, and when his opponents threw themselves on him, he managed to get some of them away by forcing himself to hit despite the overwhelming pain he was feeling, and in order to stop him, one of the men took out a pistol and shot him, the blond stopped moving when the bullet sank into his biceps.

Law felt rage burning his mind when he saw his mentor in that state, and without thinking, he threw himself on his opponent, Diamante had bypassed him gracefully and knocked him on the back with his elbow.

"Damn, I didn't want to kill you but you didn't give me the choice." Diamante chuckled while the black haired man turned to him.

Without further ado, the tall man grabbed Law by the neck and thrust his long sword into his chest, then Diamente lifted him in the air while he pulled out his blade, after that, he threw him on the floor like an old rag doll.

"Too bad, the young master was impatient to see you again." He said as he put his sword back in his sheath.

Law's face had turned white like a leaf as he spat out a wave of blood, he knew that his heart was touched in that attack, that's why he was going to die soon, before his vision became black, he could hear Corazon shout his name.

* * *

Nami ran at full speed, scratched by the vines and branches, she didn't even stop when she stumbled from time to time on the roots of the trees, she was terrified and panicked, not for her but for her companions fighting very strong warriors, she knew deep inside her that the fight was lost in advance and that maybe she would never see her friends again, that's why she was going to do everything to keep the promise she made to Corazon, she was going to destroy the red heart.

She had tons of questions in her mind, but the main one was: What will happen to her companions?

The redhead stopped abruptly when her attention was immediately on the feeling of warmth she was beginning to feel in her chest, she searched her corset for the cause and when she took out the piece of paper she called "Law's Detector", she was surprised to see it burning, if her memory was good, it means that Law was in danger of death.

"It's not possible." He cried, clutching the paper in her fist.

Without hesitation, Nami turned to go back, however, she remembered the red heart, she had to hide it somewhere, she found a large fir tree surrounded by a small oak tree, she dug a hole in the base of this tree and she buried the red crystal, then she started running in the direction of her friends.

While she was halfway to where her companions were, the sheet of paper was consumed entirely, what panicked the redhead even more, she knew what it meant but she didn't want to believe it, tears began to sting her eyes and her heart would explode in her chest.

If anything happened to Law or Corazon, she would have no reason to live, because the two men were all she had, they were her family and a life without them, was a hell, Nami began to regret not having fought alongside them, she should have used her powers to rain lightning and like that, she will burn enemies.

The redhead didn't understand is that it was due to anxiety or the road was for real endless, because she did not know that she had gone far from the battle, fortunately, she was good in orientation, which meant she had memorized the path she had taken.

When she arrived at her destination, Nami noticed that the area was empty, there was just their car and some bodies lying on the ground, it was the men Corazon had beaten, from what she could see, the fight had already ended and there was no living soul present, she wondered who had won because neither his companions, nor the so-called Diamente was in sight.

The redhead began to look around, first, she noticed that many of Doflamingo's men were missing which meant they weren't dead, then, something caught her eye, Law's lifeless body was lying close to the car, she froze in her place and her eyes widened.

"NO!" She cried, falling on her knees. "It can't be you !"


End file.
